Exit Light, Enter Night
by UltimatePalmTree
Summary: [AU][AXEL.DEMYX] When Demyx's family moves into a new house and new town, there are a few things the sitar player didn't expect to see. Like a certain redhaired spirit...
1. Prologue

**Exit Light, Enter Night**

**A/N:** Just because I happen to like Boogey-man!Axel…

Prologue

I can't sit down in this stupid house.

It's not because there's something wrong with me… At least, I don't _think_ there's anything wrong with me… It's late, and I can't concentrate because it's the first day of school tomorrow. (Well, okay, _my _first day of school tomorrow. Not _my _fault my folks decided to move at the beginning of October!) I don't know what's wrong with me; I really don't. The only way I can sit in this house is if I have my back against a wall, or if someone's in the room with me. Other than that, you can pretty much kiss the concept of sitting down peacefully good-bye.

My mom told me it was excitement, but I highly doubt it. If I was excited, I'd probably be out of my room and searching for secret passages. This house is, after all, one of those too-big Victorian manors that parents seem to be so compelled to buy. Usually ones with really gross colors, too, like pink and green together and then another one with orange and puke green. Don't laugh. There's one like that down the street from here. But trust me, if I was excited to be in a new house, I'd be looking everywhere for secret passages. Yup. That's me. 'Secret Passage Finder' Demyx. Like I'm gonna be on _Multiverse's Most Haunted_ one day and I have to use my 'skills'. If you call banging on the walls for five or six hours skills. Which I don't.

She also told me it was nerves. "Just take a deep breath and they'll go away," she said. Well, guess what. I took like three thousand deep breaths and this feeling isn't going away. My mother's a psychiatrist for loony people, and she thinks there's a 'rational solution' to everything. That ghosts are just elaborate hoaxes and that the supposed monsters aren't real. She's actually tried to psychoanalyze me a few times (well, alright, _more_ than a few times), asking me questions on why I believe in ghosts and stuff like that. I simply said, "I don't know. I just do,"

She obviously wasn't too satisfied with that answer.

Despite all these reassurances that everything would be absolutely fine, I still can't shake the feeling I'm being watched. I can't get to sleep, and it's really starting to piss me off. I'm sitting on my bed in my pretty much empty room with my back to the wall and my knees drawn to my chest. It's raining outside, thunder and lightning, too. Ordinarily, I like the rain, but tonight it's only serving to, quoth the mother, 'enhance my paranoia'.

I sigh and get off my bed, grabbing my flashlight from my desk. Since I need to get some of what my mom calls my 'natural energy' out of my system, I figure I can walk around the house a bit. I used to do it all the time back in my old house when I couldn't sleep. It's not like I don't know the house, right? I open the door and click on my flashlight, shining it down the corridor.

Wait a sec.

Wait. A. Sec.

This hallway's not the one outside my room.

As crazy as it sounds, this hallway's not the one that's supposed to be there.

_Alright. Now this is really freaking me out…_ I shut the door, take three deep breaths, and open the door. Once again, wrong hallway. _Maybe I _am_ going nuts…_ I play the door opening and shutting game for a while before figuring out that the new hallway's not going anywhere. So, like any normal person would do, I go outside my room and see what's there.

The hallway's long. I mean _really_ long. With lots of doors and a window on each end of it. The banister is in front of me, and the stairs lead upstairs and downstairs. My flashlight still on, I decide to try and take a peek around. If this is a dream, this is _one freaking awesome dream._ Just to make sure, I pinch myself. Nope. Not a dream.

It's a nice hallway, whatever it's from. The floor's carpeted, which is good for bare feet. Trust me. Hardwood and bare feet just don't go, no matter how you defend it. The carpet's one of those old types, with really freaky patterns and usually three colors. This carpet's colors are black, white and blue with some sort of flower in the center of a large black-and-blue rectangle every so often.

I take the left hall first, and then go back down the way I came. I paused long enough to look over the side of the banister, and I expected to see the first floor underneath me. No such luck. I had _no_ idea what floor I was on, but just the fact that there were more floors under me scared me slightly. I shone my flashlight upwards to see how many floors there were. Again, same result. That's when I decided to go downstairs.

Suddenly, as I start walking down the stairs, the feeling I was being watched comes back. I whirl around to face the top of the stairs. No one. Unless you count the patch of now illuminated window panes with a lean _very _humanoid shadow splayed across the wall. I scream and abruptly lose my footing, and I fall backwards down the stairs. I hear my flashlight clatter down the stairs as I fall, and I _swear_ that I see my life flash in front of my eyes…

* * *

"Mother, Demyx had another one of his episodes…"

Episodes. That's what everyone in my family calls the ghost hunting expeditions I conduct in my houses. Not really a fitting description, but whatever floats their boats. In a second, my mother is down in her white nightdress and begins to play the One Hundred Questions game. You know, the old favorite of mothers: "Are you okay? What'd you break? What'd you sprain? What'd you twist? What'd you do last summer?" etc.

I start to bat her hands away and right myself. "I'm _fine_, Mom," I growl. "I just fell down the stairs trying to go to the bathroom,"

My older sister, Larxene, scoffs slightly and leans against the banister. "There's a bathroom upstairs, too, you know,"

I glare at her and start back upstairs. What the heck _was_ that? Some sort of insomnia induced dream, maybe? I'd have to sleep on it, definitely. Probably _was_ just some dream that I had while sleep walking… I have the weirdest out of all my friends. Usually, I don't tell my mother my dreams, because then she starts analyzing them in detail. Y'know, stuff like, "Oh! The leaf! It means _this_!" or "Oh! That's a dog! It means _that_!"

No offense to my mom and shrinks everywhere, but I like talking to people who don't try and analyze my every word.

So, I get back into bed, and try to get to sleep. Operative word: try.

I _still_ have the feeling someone's watching me…

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Well, okay, because I like Boogey-man!Axel _and_ Inspiration bit me in the middle of listening to Twink's music box rendition of _Enter Sandman_. I love that song…

Anyways, welcome to another fanfic brought to you by UltimatePalmTree! I hope you like! As you can probably tell from just reading this (short) prologue, this story's gonna deal with the paranormal and all that fun stuffs. Yes, Demyx _is_ going to high school and stuff like that, but I'm not sure if it'd count as a high school fic… Hm… I'm confused now… Also, if I got Larxene's personality wrong, _please_ tell me. Although she didn't really show up in this chapter, in later ones, please let me know if _any_ of the character's personalities are wrong! I'll even rewrite the whole chapter to make it work; I promise.

And to answer any questions, _yes_, this _is_ a shounen-ai fic. Not so much in the first few chapters, but it _will_ be later on. My current obsession pairing (for Kingdom Hearts, anyway) is Axel/Demyx, so this is what it is. I suppose you could call it a sequel to _Insomnia's Pet_, but… (shrugs) I don't think so. It just has the idea of Boogey-man!Axel in it… Not really the same.

By the by, I'm not sure what world in the multiverse this is… Hm… I don't think it's Twilight or Traverse Town… I'll have to catch up with you on that. It _could_ be an original world I just thought up for the purposes of this story… (shrugs and thinks)

Also. One last thing before I go off to write chapter one: I don't own any of this except for some original characters (all of whom I love dearly and unless stated otherwise, they're mine) and this concept. I also don't own any songs that may 'happen' to show up over the course of this story, such as _Enter Sandman_. _Enter Sandman_ is metal-head love… XD Although, I dunno if _ES_ is gonna show up or what as of now… All I've thought ahead to is the first and maybe second chapters… I am _so_ lazy, aren't I? XD


	2. heavy thoughts tonight

**Exit Light, Enter Night**

Chapter One

"So, how was school today?"

I look up from the coffee cake and grape Fanta I just happen to be shoving down my throat at the moment to see my mom standing in the doorway. From the look on her face, I could tell she had just psychoanalyzed my brother Zexion and Larxene, and she was moving onto me. I figure I'd better tell her all the stuff she wants to hear. You know the stuff, which is usually lies for a new kid: I found a bunch of friends, it was fun, history class sucks, etc. Well, alright… Two out of three weren't lies. I did find a few friends, and history class _did_ suck. Trust me; history class first thing in the morning isn't the best thing for me.

So, we get through all that usual stuff, and then she moves onto the matter of me falling down the stairs last night. "Is there any reason why you fell down the stairs?"

"Yeah… I was going to the bathroom and I lost my footing and I fell… Wow, big mystery,"

She gives me that look that serious shrinks have mastered over the years. The one that says they're not in the mood for you screwing around with their minds with sarcasm. Some guy back in the eighteen hundreds created it, thousands murdered it, my mom perfected it. So, I decide to listen to a one-sided conversation on being an adolescent. Which, since I'm now fifteen, is slightly unnecessary, don't you think? Only the conversation doesn't stay too long on the whole issue of falling down the stairs and becoming an adolescent. It strays off the beaten path to ghosts and my obsession with them.

I don't quite know where I got this obsession from. You'd think it'd be impossible, because my mother squelched everything about them from our lives. Sure, we read fantasy books and stuff like that, but she has to be behind us and remind us that's all it is. I suppose the obsession with talking to ghosts and seeing them came from when I was seven and my hamster died. I was convinced that the stupid thing had a spirit after researching various hauntings. All the famous ones. Y'know, Amityville, Gettysburg, Tower of London, all the really good stuff. Some of them I hadn't even _heard_ of until I accidentally stumbled across them. Then I found out about ectoplasm and I was hooked indefinitely.

About two thousand and one books and Internet sites later, here I am today. Getting a lecture on how ghosts are hoaxes brought about by perfectly sane people and how I shouldn't worry about it. So… Great. My mother thinks I should be locked up with the guys who think that everyone's out to get them with battle axes. I can't tell you how this has boosted my self confidence over the years.

"So, I don't think we need to worry about this little episode, Demyx…" There's that word again. Episode. I should think about taking a big fat Sharpie marker and blanking it out in all the dictionaries in this house… "But if they get to be more of an issue, you realize that I'll have to intervene somewhere along the way,"

I nod. _Right_. What can she do? Sprinkle my room with holy water and perform some sort of exorcism on me? Oh, I'm scared. Allow me to curl up under my blankets and hug my two stuffed huskies. (I named them Alcatraz and Winchester after two famous haunted sites. This shows how obsessed I am.) When we finally finish, I throw out my Fanta and wrapper for the coffee cake and go upstairs.

The hallway's the same as it always _has_ been. The same length, the same carpeting, the same number of doors. I can hear Zexion blasting some opera CD, probably Andrea Bocelli. Larxene's probably reading something. Meanwhile, I have nothing to do. So, I go into my room and look around.

Wait a second. I _know_ Alcatraz was on my bed when I left for school this morning.

The red and white husky puppy toy is now sitting on the windowsill, looking at me with his glass, blue eyes. I look at my bed, where Alcatraz _should_ be. There's the place where he _should_ be, and Winchester should be flanking him. Instead, Winchester's stretched out at the foot of my bed, also looking at me. _Must be one of Larxene's pranks,_ I think, and leave my room to go next door. Almost immediately after I knock on the door, Larxene's standing in the threshold. "_What_?" she says in a completely bored tone.

"Did you touch Alcatraz?"

She cocks an eyebrow and says, "Why would I do anything to that thing?"

"Alcatraz is on the windowsill and—"

"I haven't even been in your stupid room," With that, she slams the door in my face. Okay… Well, so much for being nice to your siblings…

I ask Zexion next. His response? "Are you high on Pepsi _again_, Demyx?"

I ask my mom and she explains she hasn't even been in my room since we got here.

Alright. Getting a little freaked out now…

I go back in my room and look around once more. Alcatraz isn't on the windowsill anymore. Instead, both the dogs are on the floor. Alcatraz underneath Winchester. This ghost must have one pretty perverted sense of humor… Or… Whatever it is. I pick up Alcatraz and Winchester and put them back on my bed where they _should_ be. I watch them for a few seconds, seeing if anything supernatural or preternatural moves them. Nothing. Not even when we go downstairs to eat dinner and I come back to my room.

So, I figure that for the time being, Larxene's just denying another stupid prank. I fool around on some of my favorite paranormal sites for a while before I have to go to bed… and that feeling comes back. The 'being watched' feeling, I mean. I shudder and turn around to look at my room when something black and white flies towards my face. I yell and fall out of my computer chair, banging the back of my head on the desk.

When I finally open my eyes again, I see Winchester lying on my chest. Almost as if he was placed there. I pick him up and look around. How the hell did my mother miss me falling off my chair and onto the floor? (I seem to be doing a _lot_ of falling lately…) I get up and look around. My room is the same as always: Alcatraz is on my bed, my computer's still on, etc. I throw Winchester onto my bed and grab for my flashlight, which is in the same place as it was last time. Clicking it on like an old pro, I step outside.

I'm in that other hallway again. The hallway that's not mine, but at the same time, _is_. I look left and right. Everything is there. I've had enough excitement exploring _this_ floor, so this time I go downstairs. The hallway downstairs is just as big with twice as many doors. My first instinct is to open one, which I do. A brick wall.

"Who the hell would build a brick wall on the other side of a door!" I yell.

"My grandmother, for one,"

I jump and train the flashlight all around. There's another hallway that leads somewhere else, and a few other hallways that I don't especially feel like checking out as of now. I want to know who else is with me in this freak house.

I try to act like the people who are used to dealing with ghosts and hostile spirits and such. The people I watch on _Multiverse's Most Haunted_. I try calling out a question, which only comes out in a series of squeaks, courtesy of my newly constricted throat. The response I get is laughter from some disembodied source. "You're sad, you know that?" he (I'm _sure_ it's a he) says. "You're not him. He wasn't as paranoid as you are,"

Great. Now the spirit has a sense of sarcasm.

"Who's he?" I ask.

"Why should I tell you?" I train my flashlight on the stairs where the voice is coming from now. Sitting in the middle of the staircase, elbows resting on his knees and dressed as if he was going to a party was a thin man, maybe in his late teens or early twenties. His hair's red; _way_ too red to be real and sticking up as if he had a _really_ bad case of bed head. The area around his eyes is covered in a black mask, much like the markings on the faces of wolves, and there are little green tear shaped markings underneath them. He looks solid. You know, not like a ghost. If I wanted to, I could probably touch him. He's pale, unearthly so, and I get the impression that he's not a normal person trying to screw with my mind.

Neither of us say anything for a while. Finally, he says, "Boo," almost in an amused way. He laughs even harder than before when I actually drop my flashlight and try to go through the brick wall. _Memo to self: Brick hurts. Bricks are bad for your health._

"So… Who _are_ you?" he finally asks.

"Isn't it me who's supposed to be asking all these questions?"

"Like _what_?" he growls at me. "Like all those damn spirit mediators who kept telling me to 'go towards the light'. Well, guess what! I couldn't _find_ the freaking light and I didn't _want_ to find the freaking light! I wanted to find Acuzio!"

I look at him like he's insane. Which he just may be. So might I, come to think of it. But, like every spirit mediator suggests, I stay quiet and see if he'll tell me a bit more about himself. When he doesn't, I speak. "What's your name?"

"Axel," he says. "If you want to get technical, my full name is Axel Rose Lee. But since I hate having such a feminine middle name, just call me Axel,"

I can't help myself. I _really_ can't. "Were your parents high when they named you?"

His upper lip curls, a gesture much like that of a wolf. "You know, Acuzio never talked back to me,"

"Who is Acuzio?"

Axel grins slightly. "You don't have the right to know,"

"Well," I say, leaning against the brick wall and folding my arms over my chest, "I'm not Acuzio. I'm Demyx,"

"I _know_ you're not Acuzio. You may _look_ like him, but you don't _act_ like him. That's one thing I can determine,"

Whatever. "Where _am_ I right now?"

He pauses and looks up at the ceiling in an amused way. "You," he finally says, "are in the third floor hallway of the Lee Mansion. Or, at least, the memory the third floor hallway of Lee Mansion." He pauses and says in an interested voice, "Is this place still here?"

It's my turn to pause. "No… I don't think so…"

Axel sighs. "Oh well… It was a good house while it lasted… Tell me, what's here in this area now?"

I pause again, thinking. "A bunch of other Victorian houses… A BK… A Mickey-D's…"

Axel sighs again. "So, they replaced the beautiful Lee Mansion with _trash_?"

"I suppose…"

"Well… That's a bit discomforting, I think," he shrugs and stands up. "So, you're _not_ Acuzio. Hm. Maybe you could help me… I have a feeling you'll be a most interesting ally,"

I hear about this _all_ the fricking time on _Multiverse's Most Haunted_. There are _thousands_, if not _millions_ of ghosts wanting help from various people. Of course, I leap at the chance to help him. "What is it you need me to do?" I ask, trying to remember everything the spirit mediums tell you to do. Usually, the first thing is to back down from the ghost and call in a professional, but since there _were_ no phones to call in professionals (who probably don't even exist in memories of old mansions or wherever I was), I couldn't exactly _do_ that. But, steps two and three were a hell of a lot easier to follow: treat the ghost with respect and tread carefully when you're asking questions. Unquote.

He looks at me and smiles a demented little smile that makes me shiver. "Let's just say… Eventually you'll find out." He starts walking up the stairs to the fourth floor, but stops and turns around at the top of the staircase. "Oh, by the by. Those two dogs of yours? They remind me of the ones I had when I was alive."

With that, I'm back in my house.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Yesh, I know, shameless cliffhanger. I'm sorry for the wait, but I rewrote this chapter until I was completely satisfied with it. Maybe it didn't come out quite right, but I do like how it came out. Ne, Demyx finally met Axel.

I'm _sorry_ about Axel's middle and last names. Whenever I hear the name Axel, I think of Guns n' Roses. I don't even _like_ Guns n' Roses that much. Oh well… It kind of makes a nice tribute to them, ne? But, I dunno… I was just walking the dog I'm babysitting and I was trying to think up a good name for Boogey-man!Axel, and… well… The words, "Hey! Axel Rose Lee sounds like a good name!" popped into my head at a rather inappropriate moment.

I've _really_ got to keep Inspiration tethered, don't I?

Alrighty… I gotta thank all the people who reviewed this story. I wasn't sure how it was gonna do, but… I guess I did alright… XD

**gravifreak:** XD Me, too! I would _so_ love Axel to haunt my house… Specifically my room… Ah well… Good luck with that ghost of yours!

**Oblivion Sky:** Yes. That song _rocks_ my freaking _socks_. You should try the music box version of it by Twink. It's impossible to sing to, but it sounds good, at least. I wrote the prologue on that song… XD Yesh, I love the Boogey-man!Axel…

**KuroNekoNya:** Don't worry… I'll have _Fire Wolf_ chapter four up soon! Yes! Boogey-man!Axel and Boogey-man!Demyx! I'd _love _it!

**Earthpaw:** Thankies! I hope I did a better job with Larxene on this chapter… Again, just be honest with me if it's not alright. I appreciated that!

**Renos'-Girl:** So, Axel _finally_ decided to show his pretty little face. XD I had _so_ much trouble on how to introduce Axel into the whole picture, so I hope I did a good job here…

**husShh:** XD Yes, Demyx fell down the stairs… Poor Demyx… Oh well, he can't help it if a certain spirit decides to spook him!

**Ruaki:** _Alice in Wonderland_ rocks, too. I really hope you join us for this little story. XD

**Burning tree:** XD Yeah… I don't know why, but I just thought to myself, "Demyx's mom is a psychologist. I just _know_ it." And, funny enough, she is! Yesh, all hail Axel/Demyx pairings! (bows down to Axel and Demyx) XD

Sooo…

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've been doin' research, too, just like Demyx. I've been researching Jack the Ripper and Lizzie Borden and stuff like that, so I know what I'm talkin' about if they ever show up! I've also been reading _Weird US_ and stuff like that… I love all the weird stuff that happens around the US. I've done some research on the Bell Witch haunting, so maybe something like _that_ will come into play here…

I don't own nothin', 'cept the concept of this story and Demyx's stuffed doggies, Alcatraz and Winchester. (It's true what he says about their names. I'm sure you've all heard of Alcatraz, but what about a place called Winchester? Extra points for the person who knows who or what Winchester's named after! Hee… I _love_ trivia!)

So, that's about it. I hope to see y'all next time with _Exit Light, Enter Night_!


	3. say your prayers little one

**Exit Light, Enter Night**

**A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to _SaiyAsianMaki_. Simply for the reason her review made me get up off my ass and write this chapter.

Chapter Two

"We'll be back in an hour or so, Demyx. Are you _sure_ you want to stay here?"

I nod, and that's a perfectly honest response. My mother, Larxene and Zexion are going to see my father (who happens to be one of the bums living in the county jail), and I haven't wanted to see him for a while now. So, I'm going to stay at home and do God-knows-what on the computer. Haven't quite decided; the paranormal websites I regular are getting boring now…

My mother seems to accept my decision, even though I know she's wishing she can just attach a leash or something and drag me along. "Well… Have fun and _don't_—"

I cut her off before she continues, "Don't attempt to cook anything on the stove, don't answer the door, don't answer the phone, and don't let anyone know you're home alone." The same four rules the three of us have been brought up on. She nods, satisfied that fifteen years of repeating these rules have finally sunk into my skull. Before the three of them go off on their trek through the thunderstorm, she goes up to me and kisses me on my brow.

"And _please_," Larxene abruptly adds. "Don't booby-trap the entire house like you did after seeing _Amityville_,"

I roll my eyes. Geez, am I gonna be ridiculed for that for the rest of my life?

"Bye, honey!" my mother says and leads Larxene and Zexion out the door before going out herself and shutting and locking the door behind her. So. Here I am, all alone in a haunted house…

Cool.

I get up off the stair I was sitting on, and go into the upstairs hallway. The hallway, as you may have guessed, is still normal for my house. Zexion's room is to my right, and Larxene's to my right, my mother's a floor up and my room right in front of me. I sigh and decide to see what the damage for today was.

Axel Rose Lee apparently has a fetish for my two dogs. They're both on my computer monitor, where I have never put them for as long as I've had them. I grab them, replace them on my bed, and go to turn on my CD player. Sure, it's probably not the best thing to do (what with a raging thunderstorm outside), but I can't be in my room for more than twenty minutes without having to turn on the stereo or listening to music. As odd as it may sound, I listen to Disturbed and/or System of a Down when I can't sleep.

Heavy metal. I was raised on the stuff.

After turning up the volume on Disturbed's song _Believe_, I lie back down on my bed and stare at the ceiling. Sure, it may not be the most interesting thing to do but (judging by the thunder and lightning outside) it's better than frying your computer. After doing this for about twenty minutes, I'm already bored.

Where's a ghost when you really need one?

The CD abruptly stops. The light I turned on in my room turns off with a _zzst_ sound before a small _pop_. I sit up, look around my room and yell as a blast of thunder sounds, rattling the windowpanes and Coke cans littered around my room.

Once I'm pretty sure I'm deaf, I get up off my bed and look around. Aw, dang. Power's out…

_Crap_.

It's not that I don't like power outages or anything (I don't like them, but I put up with them better than Larxene does), but it's the fact that whenever the lights are off, my house transforms and Axel Rose Lee decides to pay a visit. Usually out in that hallway, too. The hallway just outside that door of mine. As far as I'm concerned, I'm screwed. If I have to go to the bathroom, I can't piss out the window, can I? If I need to get to the phone for whatever reason, I can't (my mother doesn't believe we need cell phones, yet she owns one herself). If I get hungry, I guess I can eat my own tongue… I heard it grows back and…

Ew. I can't even believe I considered that.

_Alright, Demyx._ I say to myself. _Face your fears and go out into that hallway. You promised to help Axel, you've got to get used to the whole idea that there's another house outside your room…_ So, once more (definitely not for the last time), I grab my flashlight, take a deep breath, and go outside.

Axel's hallway is there, but where's Axel? I try and think of something to coax him out, but everything involves me actually running around the mansion (which is pretty tripped up, if you ask me) looking for him. I'm sorry, but _no_. Not even for Axel Rose Lee, the (I'm guessing) heir of the memory of the Lee mansion. Finally, I come up with an idea. It's a cruel idea, but it's a good idea.

"I see you still like my dogs. Right, Axel _Rose_?"

Almost on cue, the red-haired spirit appears. "I told you not to call me that,"

"How was I supposed to contact you? It's not like I know the mansion like you do,"

"You still don't have to call me that,"

"Whatever," I say and shut my door behind me. He walks down the staircase until the sixth or seventh step before sitting down. "There's nothing else to do. I had a power outage and I can't listen to music or go on the computer or anything like that," He looks at me as if I am absolutely crazy, and it takes me a few minutes to figure out he has no idea what the hell a computer _is_.

Have you, a non-computer geek, tried to explain a computer to the ghost of an old mansion that's not there anymore? Take it from me; it's really hard. After a while, I give up entirely and ask him what he needs me for in this odd little nightmare. "Funny you should ask," he says. He stands up again, and starts down the stairs, slowly and deliberately. As if I'm not the only one watching; as if he's being introduced for a ball of some sort. You know, like in the movies. He passes me, looking down at me – which really isn't that hard to do; I'm one of the shorter people in my grade. His eyes are a piercing green, definitely guaranteed to freeze anyone in their tracks. And yet… You know… I can't look away from them. Just… _can't._

His voice cuts into my thoughts. "I need you… what was your name again? Demyx? Yes. I think that was it. I need you, Demyx, because you are my only connection to the outside world. I want you to put me to rest, which is possibly the most important thing. But first, I want you to help me. I want you to help me remind everyone in this pitiful town of how great the Lees were. I want anything: fear, admiration… _anything._"

Oookay… Little weird right there… You know how people who are real passionate about something get this little weird glint in their eyes that somehow says they're slightly insane about this topic? Yeah… He just had that in his eyes. My guess is someone's been spending a little too much time in this forsaken mansion-memory place with no company. Just a little guess.

I pause, looking him straight in the eyes before saying, "And… you want me to do this… how?"

Axel grins. "Anything that _I_ want you to do,"

Yeah. Little freaky obsessive glint-in-eye again.

"Like I said, you are my only connection between my world and your world. I follow you out the door into your world, and then I raise some hell. With some help from you, of course,"

Alright. Raise some hell. Only problem is Goosey Night's about three weeks away. And usually, I reserve everything for that night. TP, shaving cream, eggs… you name it, I do it. Only been caught once, and that was because one of my friends was stupid and tripped over everything and went flying head-first into a garbage can. Not _my _fault at all!

"Does this sound good to you, Demyx?" Axel asks.

I shrug. "Sure… I guess…"

"Good. Only one thing left then, I guess," Axel shrugs.

"And what's that?"

Axel merely grins, takes out a thin silver thing, and puts it to his lips. He blows on it, I can tell that much, but I can't hear anything.

Except for something – or some_ things_ – growling and snarling behind me. When I turn around, I see two freakin' huge dogs bounding down the hallway towards me.

_Oh, crap._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Augh! I'm sorry everyone!

Firstly, I'm sorry because this chapter's so short compared to the prologue and first chapter. Secondly, I'm sorry because I took forever with writing it! _Mein Gott, _you must all hate me by now… As a peace offering, I have a new chapter of _Enter Night_ up.

To everyone who responded to the trivia question at the end of the last chapter: Yup. Winchester was another haunted area, like Alcatraz. So, therefore, I named the two dogs Winchester and Alcatraz. Also, the Lee Mansion is actually based on – in concept – the Winchester Manor, what with the bricks behind the doors and the staircases leading nowhere and stuff. I've never actually been there (I pause to weep a little because of this fact), but I fully intend to go there. _Fully _intend.

Now, review response time.

**Kuro:** Yup. You got it right, too. Yay! XD

**gravifreak:** To answer your question on Acuzio's name, it comes from Latin and it means 'sharp'. And as for the rest of the questions about Acuzio and Demyx… You'll see. ;D

**Shikyou Daemon:** XD Sure! I think I can let Demy out of my closet for a while… LOL

**MajorBob91:** Yup. Winchester Mystery House is pretty dang crazy… Oo;

**candied cricket:** Once again, yep. And this house was designed to keep the spirits confused. I think, even if I lived there, I'd get confused… I'd get lost trying to find the bathroom, which I kinda do anyways…

**Renos'-Girl:** I'm sorry for the wait, I really am… Please forgive me? And isn't Pepsi such a fun thing to get high off of? I've done it, and all I could do was sit there and laugh hysterically…

**husShh:** I know what you mean… Poor Axel. Such an effeminate middle name, ne?

**Earthpaw: **XD Yep, the huskies do have issues.

**Axel-SexyFire:** First off, lemme say that I love your story. It's Axel/Demyx, so I'm very happy. Me ish waiting for the fourth chapter! (hyper bouncing up and down here)

**purple almighty:** Yup. Poor Demy. Keeps falling down… I think he's gonna keep falling down anyways… LOL

**Suna Koneko:** Yep… Just kinda popped into my head at the wrong time and I thought it sounded cool. That happens to me a lot, it's not even funny… If a song does that, the character usually gets named after the song.

**Ruaki:** Yeppers, I love music. Although the GnR thing was kinda spur-of-the-moment. Ah well, GnR and Metallica are awesome, so I don't care… LOL You've noticed guys like doing that to stuffed toys, too, huh? (has a boyfriend and he plays with her stuffed dogs _all_ the time)

**Teagan:** Thanks so much for pointing everything out. I mean that sincerely, too, because I really need critiques for my stories. I'm not the best writer, I know, and I'm going to take your advice to heart. Once again, I thank you!

**xX.Atavan.Halen.Xx:** Freakin' awesome username, man! (cough) I don't know if there's more AxelDemyx fics out there now, but you're right. There's not enough of them. ;.; And I love chocolate, too. Thanks!

**TyrantFlame:** Oh, yes! Axel being boogeyman's very sexy… LOL By the way, I'm still waiting for the updates on your story! It's so good… ;.; You're not discontinuing it are you?

**Eleventh End:** I totally agree, Macs suck. And yes, subtle implications make everything… ;)

**FlurryofDancingFlames32:** Wow. That's a lot of information. When I read the review, I was just sitting there stunned. Damn! That's pretty good. XD LOL Demy's cool, though. Thanks for the review.

**ArosxIrukxOxarsxLeax:** Demyx and Zexion and Axel kick ass… Hmm… (is getting an evil idea…)

**Soorim:** I agree. More people for Axel/Demyx! And yup, again. If anyone's heard of the Winchester rifle, I'm sure they would've recognized the name. Thanks for pointing that out, though.

**KaitouTenshi15:** Ooh, thanks for the idea! I'll look it up… ;)

**crazysguirl:** I hope you like this update, and I apologize for not being quicker with my updates. Ah well, what can you do, right? School and stuffs…

**Summerlea:** Thanks! Rest assured, there will be more chapters… LOL

**Nor Monisaux:** I've heard of House of Leaves. I wanna read it now, too… XD

**Dark Lemonaidifier:** Yeah, Axel kinda struck me as a person who was more closer to being a ghost than an actual person… If that makes any sense…

**Aki:** This cliffie's only worse, huh? LOL

**maidenmonster:** Nope. I have not given up on this story. I'll try to be more regular with my updates, but school keeps interfering… ;.;

**odi8200:** Thanks, and I'm very sorry I couldn't update sooner…

**LeneeTheSunsetAngel:** Oh, yes, Axel haunting my house would be great. Just as long as he left my pets alone… (hugs her gerbils protectively)

**Wolf Citrus:** And here it is. ;)

**SaiyAsianMaki: **Once again, I really can't thank you enough. It was your review that got me up off my ass and made me finish this chapter. I'll try to be more regular, I swear fro now on. This story's not discontinued – not anymore, anyways – and there'll be more updates.

(phew) Wow. That's a lot of reviews…

Anyways, sorry once again and I hope this makes up for it. See you next time, guys, which'll hopefully be sooner than later.


End file.
